


Welcome to Skyrim Veronica

by DoctorDovahkiinofHogwartsinMiddleEarth



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDovahkiinofHogwartsinMiddleEarth/pseuds/DoctorDovahkiinofHogwartsinMiddleEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when someone from our very boring and normal universe somehow gets transported into the land of the Elder Scrolls and Dragons? Well that is just what happened to one Veronica Myrtle Garland. Enjoy as we watch her struggle with a new destiny, make friends, and maybe even find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter of the Dragon Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Some things you need to know:  
> 1\. Updates may take a while to be posted.  
> 2\. I am only tagging one relationship but there will be others  
> 3\. My goal is that each new chapter will be 1,000+ words   
> 4\. This is my first Skyrim fiction so when commenting please no flames.  
> 5\. There will be references to other fandoms none of which I own.  
> 6\. Enjoy :)
> 
> Also please note the only thing I sorta own is Veronica. I do not own the Elder Scrolls and had no say in the game at all. I do have say in this sandbox I am playing in though so buckle up.

Veronica opened her eyes and nearly screamed in shock. When she faded to greet the all-consuming darkness she was alone in her bed as always and now she found herself in a wooden carriage across from a blonde man with armor she was sure was just out of the dark ages. On his left was a man in more every day wear and to her right was another blonde man dressed in more expensive looking clothes. All four had their hands bound, the third man also sported a make shift gag.

“What the hell happened and where am, I” she groaned out closing her eyes to refocus and ignoring the burning pain she was in.

“You were trying to get across the border and ended up in the same Imperial ambush we did along with this thief.” The man directly across from her said.

“What are you talking about, I was watching the news and I fell asleep I was nowhere near the border.” She said hoping this was just a realistic dream.

They had a fairly heated discussion after that and Veronica tuned them out in favor of watching the snowy mountains roll by. She heard the horse thief ask what the man in the gag’s problem was and promptly get chewed out by the blond across from her.

“What is a Jarl and is there an impostor on the throne or something?” She asked wondering what was going on.

“Be quiet back there!” The man who was driving the carriage called back to the talkative prisoners before anyone could answer Veronica’s question.  
This also distracted the man from Rorikstead, wherever that was Veronica though to herself, and the blond man that had so far been the most helpful, though the fact her fourth companion was unable to talk at the moment may have changed that particular assessment. This order did not last long as the man from Rorikstead began to panic more and the blond directly across from started to yammer on about some girl that made wine with some type of berry and how Imperial walls used to make him feel safe.

There were children running about and under any other circumstance Veronica would love to spend time there and get to know people and she hoped that whoever was in charge would listen to reason and let her go. The Horse thief may not be completely right about himself, she didn’t know the laws or the consequences for breaking them, but she did know that being taken from her home and being dumped into some type of Middle Earth knock off or something like that.  
The rickety carriage slowed to a stop and a dark skinned woman dressed like an ancient Roman solider, which caused Veronica to chuckle, called for the prisoners to step off and form lines. Now there are many words that could be used to describe one Veronica Myrtle Garland; beautiful with her just passed shoulder length fire colored spiral curled hair, which was currently tied in a loose bun, fair and blemish free skin, average height and curved stature, and enticing gray eyes, smart with her numerous certificates, diplomas, and academic accomplishments, and ingenuity to get things done, independent, loyal, just, the list could go on. One word that could never be used to describe her is graceful. She knew from the minute she saw the men descend from the cart and none of the Romans move to help that she was doomed. Not wanting to cause a scene she walked to the edge of the cart and bent as she had observed others doing.

“Hurry up, I haven’t got all day.” The woman on the ground snapped.

This caused Veronica to panic, her left leg finding the cobblestone road, her right foot still in the wagon. She had been in similar positions before and tried to hop enough to get her right leg to the ground and it would have worked if the blond man that had done most of the talking was a little further forward, instead Veronica stumbled forward into his back, which pushed him forward just enough that she fell, just barely keeping her face from hitting the stone road.

She threw glares at everyone that looked at her and felt a strange fiery power building within herself. She took a few breaths knowing that her short temper was not needed. As se calmed she felt the fire within herself dwindle and then go out. She pushed herself to her feet and took her place behind the blond. Thankfully only the blond, a man dressed in a Roman skirt that had been on the horse behind them while traveling to this “Helgen” place and a couple of villagers had seen her fall as everyone else was paying attention to the horse thief tried to make a run for and got shot by a small group of archers.

It was after that incident that the blond man was called forward and Veronica was finally supplied a name, Ralof, for the young man.

“You, Nord in the weird clothes step forward.” The woman ordered.

Shaking in her TARDIS shaped slippers that were still somehow on her feet, from a combination of fear and cold which her Avengers pajama pants and long, blue, happy bunny that said “Go suck someplace else” did nothing to ward off the cold.

“What is your name?” The man next to the woman asked.

“Veronica Garland and I am sure I am not on your list, I am from North Carolina and was dozing off on my couch and I woke up here.” She explained hoping she would be let go.

“She is right ma’am, she is not on the list.” The man said in a manner that told Veronica her fate had already been decided and this strange land would be her home for all of the next fifteen minutes.

“Damn the list! She goes to the block too.” The woman declared.

“I am sorry, we will make sure your remains are honored.” The man said before leading her to the waiting group.

There was an echoing roaring the distance which seemed to catch some off guard and ask what it was, to which the response was to just ignore it and get on with it. An executioner and priest then came around the corner and set up for the executions.

The priest began to speak but was cut off by a man who apparently wanted to go out on hi terms and told the ax man to just get it over with. Veronica looked away and tried not to listen as the sharpened blade thunked against wood that was once under the man’s neck. The main body was taken away and another roar, this time much closer, was heard but no one questioned it this time. Veronica was called forward next and as she was pushed down, her neck hovering above the now blood soaked block another roar was heard and the ground shook. She opened her eyes and was greeted by sight of a giant black scaled, red eyed dragon staring over the executioners shoulder straight at her. She screamed which broke whatever spell was holding the other people and launched the small village into absolute chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/2/17... I found where I hadn't caught Amelia being used instead of Veronica, which was originally going to be the character's name.


	2. I'm off to See the Jarl, the Wonderful Jarl of Whiterun

Veronica tried to scoot back but having her hands bound in front of her did not help matters. The Dragon opened its mouth and she closed her eyes knowing this was the end. She did not expect the earthquake or explosion just to the right of where she was. Her eyes opened again and saw that the Dragon was lifting itself into the air as archers and what she could only assume were wizards were trying to bring it down. 

Ralof who saw what was happening ran over to the confused woman, his hands now free of their binds, and lifted her to her feet.

“Quick in here.” He said before leading the way into the stone tower in front of them.

Another rock exploded and Veronica chose to follow. When she got into the tower she noticed the man that was gagged was now free of both binds and gag.

“Jarl Ulfric is that a creature of legend?” He asked his leader.

“Legends don’t burn down villages.” The man said in a deep gravelly voice.

“There is a dragon out there. A big black red eyed dragon. Is this normal here? I mean to almost be killed because someone has a stick up their ass and then be saved and almost killed by a dragon? What is this place?” Veronica asked leaning against the wall breathing heavily. Not registering that the two men were just as confused as she was.

“No this is not normal.” Ralof responded before the building they were in shook again.

“Quick up the steps. We can escape on the roof.” Jarl Ulfric said.

Veronica went to argue, they would be safer staying there or outside until the threat had passed but the men in the tower had already made their way up toward the top. Jarl Ulfric and Ralof were safe, their third companion was not as lucky, just as he reached the landing for the next flight of stairs the dragon pushed his head through the wall at that spot pinning the man beneath the ruble. The dragon then unleashed an inferno upon the man, even Veronica who was several steps below could feel the intense heat of the fire.   
The dragon then pulled its head from the hole that it had made and began circling the village yet again. Ulfric and Ralof were now standing there looking down at the neighboring building that had a hole in the thatched roof.

“We should jump, we can make our way through the inn and into the keep.” Ralof said.

“In the words of one Tim Murphey, are you crazy? I’m not gonna jump.” Veronica said.

“We’ll be right behind you and it is the only way out.” Ralof said.

Veronica studied him for a moment before turning to the hole and standing at the edge. “Alright, just like in gymnastics all those years ago.” She whispered to herself.   
Pushing off the wall with both hands and feet she propelled herself into the now destroyed inn and didn’t even stumble when she landed. There was another shake of the world and more debris fell from the tower. Before it could fall on her Veronica ran down a ramp created by some beams from the roof and outside.

“Still alive prisoner? Follow me I will cut you lose in the keep.” The kind Roman dressed man said running up to her.

“Obviously, and thanks.” She said following him.

He had a small conversation with a man and a kid behind a burning building before they were sneaking under the dragon’s leathery wing as it sat spewing fire from the wall. Once they were clear they ran through a small maze of former streets and came to a halt as Ralof came running from another direction.

“Stand aside Hadvar, we are escaping and you cannot stop us.” He said with a touch of malice.

“Gentlemen. I do not know what the issue between the guys in blue and the ones in red is right now but if you hadn’t noticed there is a dragon trying to kill all of us so your fighting can be done another time I just want to get out of here.” Veronica declared before Hadvar could retort.

They both looked at her, then at each other before making their way to different doors. She chose the one the man Hadvar was at. She trusted both men considering the situation but Ralof seemed less likely to compromise and she had seen Hadvar shield the small boy before calming him and making sure he was safe before he considered running himself.  
Once inside the keep Hadvar kept his word and cut the ropes tying her hands together. She shook them and flexed her fingers before digging through chests finding more Roman like armor which she quickly changed into, a pack where stored her now dirty pajamas and slippers into, and a sword which she took just in case. She also found some gold coins she decided she may need as well. When she was done Hadvar opened the gate.

There was a man and woman dressed in blue with weapons in the next room. They attacked almost instantly. Veronica dropped into a slight crouch and managed to dodge what would have been a painful hit by a large, likely iron, war hammer. She rolled to the side pulling out her new found sword and blocked a second near hit. She then swiped her left foot into both the man’s legs. This shook his balance enough for Veronica to get a cut past his guard. He fell to the ground but before she could get a kill in the man blocked her attack with the handle on his weapon. He rolled to his feet and responded with an attack of his own which got her on the left shoulder. In a pained daze she managed to get the edge of her sword through his blocks and drive it into his heart killing him instantly. Hadvar’s fight ended right after.  
She went to steady herself in front of a wall. She could feel her dinner from the night before rising in her throat. She took several breaths but it wasn’t enough and she ended up getting sick. She felt a light touch on her back.

“Thanks. I’ve never killed anyone before.” She told him.

“It was a, you or him situation, in Skyrim it is something we grow up being used to, with bandits attacking and the near constant wars. I don’t relish in it, not many do, but we also accept that we may have to kill to live. It is a harsh land.” He explained

“Thank you, we should keep moving.” She said wiping her arm across her mouth and wincing in pain.

“Good idea, we may find a healing potion in the next room for you as well.”

She nodded and followed him through the doors. There were two more people dressed in blue that Hadvar dispensed quickly. Veronica was then tasked with looking for potions. She found several red and green bottles as well as a couple of blue ones. She presented them to him and he told her which each one was for. He helped her put all but one red healing potion into her pack. The last one he uncorked and handed to her to drink. After swallowing the flowery mixture her arm and stomach both felt much better.  
They went into the next room just as a small skirmish ended. She read a couple books on the empire and found a dagger, more coins, and some lock picks while Hadvar talked to the jailer. After going through a knapsack, picking the locks on a small cell that had a body in it taking the coins and a book, which upon opening disintegrated while at the same time giving her a small shock. She let out a small yelp that no one heard but didn’t see any damage so she continued exploring. She picked up another book to read later that was black with a silver dragon on the cover. 

Hadvar finished his conversation and they left the dungeon. In a cave system there were more men in blue that Hadvar and the jailer’s assistant took out with ease, Veronica looted the dead and got some arrows and a bow, she was more comfortable with than the sword. The assistant decided to stay there and so Hadvar and Veronica continued forward yet again. 

They saw spider webs and the biggest spiders Veronica had ever seen in her life. Her companion told her they were called frostbite spiders. She unsheathed her sword and helped to clear the path. They braced themselves as a loud roar and small shake hit and continued on. She found a couple coin purses, which she was told were called Septims and were the currency throughout the Empire. They snuck passed a giant bear and she breathed a sigh of relief as the breeze and fresh air of the open world hit.   
They hid behind a rock as the dragon flew overhead.

“We have to warn Riverwood and Whiterun. My uncle Alvor can help.” 

“It is not like I have much of a choice. I would die out here in the wilderness from getting lost anyway. May as well follow you for a while.” She shrugged.

He smiled down at her, as she was a good four inches shorter than him and beckoned for her to follow. They walked in a comfortable silence as Veronica observed everything around them. They came upon three stones which Hadvar explained. Veronica decided to forgo getting a blessing as she didn’t know much about being a mage, being a thief and being sneaky wasn’t something she cared about and being a warrior wasn’t her cup of tea as exhibited by her now empty stomach so they continued. Just outside the village they ran into a couple of ravenous wolves that tried to kill them. Two arrows and a stab later both were dead and the two moved on. As they came into the village an old structure also came into view and Hadvar explained it was Bleak Falls Barrow and how as a child he was afraid that Draugr, ancient undead people he told her, would come and take him back into the barrow where they would kill him.

Looking up at the monolithic structure she felt a shiver run down her back, she was going to end up in there somehow. After talking with his Uncle it was suggested she continue on to talk to Jarl Balgruuf in Dragonsreach castle in Whiterun. They pointed to it on a map Alvor provided and she agreed.  
It was just passed noon when she came to the city gates. She was tired and hungry and she felt dirty from her short travels and spontaneous spelunking expedition. The guard who was dressed similar to the men in blue, only the color was a bright yellow instead, told her the city was locked to outsiders. She explained Riverwood was calling for aid and she was let in. She followed the roads through a market, around a giant tree and up several flights of stairs until she reached her destination. She was stopped by a red-eyed charcoal skinned woman with pointed ears and again she explained why she was there and she was told she could approach the Jarl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue is very different or skipped all together but I know if I was in Veronica's shoes I would zone in and out and not hear every word and I also do not have a run down of all the lines and was going based off of memory. Secondly I thought as I was writing this I should warn you, assuming I write everything as it is in my head at the moment I am going to be changing the civil war quest line around a lot. Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will hopefully be up in a couple of days.


	3. Bleak Falls Barrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I lost it and ended up with more homework than I planned and so this chapter is late. Happy Holidays! Please review!!

“Sir I am here on behalf of Alvor of Riverwood, they call for aid in dealing with the threat of dragons.” Veronica said.

“Dragons, we heard reports but are you sure?” The Jarl asked.

“Oh I am sure. I was about to get a permeant separation from my head when the thing landed. It saved my life. Then proceeded to try and kill me and everyone else in the village.” Veronica said.

The Jarl turned to the man standing to the side “Well Proventius what do you say now?” 

Veronica tried to keep up with the ensuing discussion but as she did not know the politics behind it, especially where someone name Sidgeir or the term stormcloak played into what was going on. She did catch that the Jarl no longer cared what the other thought it would mean he would send guards to Riverwood.

“I have a favor to ask, please come speak to my court wizard, he has a task I believe someone with your talents may be able to help with.” The Jarl said to her.

“With all due respect sir I don’t have many talents that can help, I killed one person on Hadvar and my own escape from Helgen and got sick directly after. I wasn’t even born here. I am from another place and don’t know how to live in a place like this.” She explained

“I am sure you will be fine. You said that you were from another place which means the divines are involved and that means that there is a reason and you were chosen and you can handle it.” The Jarl said to her.

She was still unsure but they reached their destination and the Jarl announced their arrival. The Jarl and his court wizard exchanged polite greetings before Veronica was introduced.

“So what exactly is it that you need done sir?” She asked to wizard.

“I have a contact that says that there is a way to learn about these dragons. There is a stone tablet in Bleak Falls Barrow. I would go myself but I am needed here.” He said

“I will try and get this tablet for you. After all it can’t be too hard right?” Veronica said thinking of the Jarl’s words from just moments before. “Before I depart though any advice on what I may face?”

“Well Bandits tend to make camp near and in ancient tombs such as this so there could be bandits and there is also the possibility of Draugr, severs and frostbite spiders as well. Ancient Nord tombs are also known to have several different types of traps, though I don't know what, if any, you will face in Bleak Falls” The mage said.

Veronica took a breath to calm herself. This was not she had expected when she went to bed the previous night. She decided to head back to the small village where she had seen an inn. She excused herself from the Jarl and his court wizard explaining that she would be back sometime the next day or so with the tablet and then excused herself.  
Once she was outside the building she leaned against the post of the bridge. A man’s voice talking about someone named Talos wafted up to her as she had a small break down. She was not a warrior or a farmer. She had no trade she could use in this place. She hoped and prayed that she would find someone who knew how to get her home soon or surely she would die here. She let her panic attack role through her for several minutes before taking a few calming breaths.

She followed the walkway and paid a few of the gold coins for an apple at the stand then continued on through the gate and followed the road back to the small village. It was about one in the afternoon but she knew she had to sleep before she went on this adventure. She went into the Inn for the night. She wasn’t ready to go to sleep so she decided to ask the residents about the Barrow. 

She lucked out and Hadvar was still in the village and he showed her how to better use a sword when she told him of the mission she would be under taking. He also directed to the general goods trader to get some supplies. When she walked in there were a man and woman arguing. 

“Oh, I am sorry, do you want me to come back later?” Veronica asked 

“No you are fine, my hard-headed brother had an ornament stolen and he won’t let me go get it back. What can we help you with today Miss?” the woman said.

“I need some food mostly, though if you have any arrows and healing potions as well that would awesome.” Veronica said “One or two potions maybe 15 arrows and a few loaves of bread will be good” she finished after thinking for a moment.

“You are in luck, we have just what you are looking for. Where are you headed if you don’t mind me asking.” The man asked as he placed a quiver of arrows on the counter and turned to the shelves behind him for potions.

“Not at all, I am headed into the Barrow in order to retrieve something for the Jarl.” Veronica explained politely.

“You don’t say, would you mind seeing if you can find a golden dragon claw whilst you are in there? A thief took it the other night. In fact Camilla wanted to go herself.” The man said. 

“I shall see what I can do to find your property.” 

“Thank you very much and that will be 20 septims for your supplies.” He said sliding from grateful citizen to ruthless shopkeeper with a practiced ease.

“It is no problem at all. I’ll be back sometime tomorrow with news.” Veronica said before stepping out the door into the fresh air. She looked up at the unfamiliar sky and realized that sun was beginning to set. Her stomach rumbled so she ducked back inside the inn. Sitting at the bar she ordered some venison stew and decided to try some of the nord mead the man suggested to her.

She took a sip and was met with a sweet taste but was still on the bitter side. It wasn’t bad but when asked she told the man, who said his name was Orgnar, that it would take some getting used to.

Once she paid for the meal she decided an early bedtime was in order and went to go to sleep . She decided she would wear her pjs she had arrived in but they would need to be cleaned soon. Once changed she climbed into the straw bed and nestled under the thick fur cover. The bed wasn’t completely uncomfortable but she did miss her own soft mattress and comforter. From the long and tiring day she had she was asleep before she knew it and what seemed like moments later the sun was coming through the window.   
She stretched and yawned before heading to get something to eat, hopefully some eggs scrambled eggs. After listening to what was available she decided on a sweet roll which when described sounded similar to a Danish or cinnamon roll. After finishing her small, and somewhat disappointing, breakfast she went to change and head across the river and up the hill to the barrow.

Following the path she came to a tower that had three bandits that once they saw her began to attack. Thanks to her training with Hadvar the previous day the small skirmish was over in less than ten minutes with her receiving only a small cut. She looked around, including patting the bodies down and found some more gold coins which would come in handy, some arrows, and a few lock picks. She searched the tower for the claw but it remained lost.

After her search she continued up the steps where she was greeted with an arrow buzzing by her head. She unsheathed her sword saving the arrows for now and quickly dispatched the two bandits who had a couple gold coins each. 

After climbing the last flight of stairs she was faced with a large iron door. Taking a deep breath to calm her self she opened it just enough to squeeze through before gently closing it.

She crouched down gently removing the bow and one arrow as she heard voices. She peaked around a column and saw two human figures and an overgrown rat. She aimed for the first of the two people and got a lucky chest shot. Veronica released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding as she ducked back into the shadows hoping the man didn’t see her. She pulled and knocked a second arrow and peaked from the right side of the column and saw the man was closer but heading to the other side of the room. She inhaled and released to bow string. The iron head of the arrow lodged itself into his head with a small spray of blood as he fell forward dead. Veronica then stood to see the rat sniffing the woman’s body. 

Veronica carefully made her way to it and stabbed it before it could turn and bite her. After searching the bodies and chest and still not finding the claw Veronica crept through the crypt before hearing what sounded like darts flying through the air and hitting flesh. When the ricocheting ceased she heard a guttural noise before absolute silence fell. She saw what happened, there were three stones and apparently he got the combination wrong. 

She made her way into the chamber and searched the bandit for clues. She was about ready to give up and try and dodge the darts if she got the combination wrong when she noticed the face on the ground with a stationery snake plaque on the front. She looked up and saw there were two others still on the wall. 

Veronica walked over to the turning the pillars she went over to one and laid a hand on it. She noticed that it moved with ease. She glanced back up at the stationary images and thought for a moment.

She realized that the one on the ground came from the middle. The middle pillar was already turned to the snake so it was a matter of the end two pillars. She walked to the left pillar she looked up at the left most plaque. The one in front of her was showing a whale so she pushed the side and was glad to find that the pillar moved easily. When it landed on the snake she stopped and went over to the far right pillar. Looking behind her she saw she needed to turn it to show a whale not a snake. It took two turns before it showed the correct symbol. When she was satisfied she went over to lever. She took a breath and held it as she pulled it. 

She squeezed her eyes and gritted her teeth in case she caused the darts to be released again, Instead of piercing pain and clinking metal that would accompany the darts. Instead there was a grinding noise that caused Veronica to open her eyes and sigh in relief. She had made the right assumption. She continued through the door and could hear someone calling for help. 

Veronica crept through the passages following the sound of the yelling voice. She came to a sudden stop at a thick cobweb. It was too thick to push through so instead she found a long stick nearby and Stuck it in one of the large braziers until the end caught fire and used that to burn the web down. When that was done she walked the archway and saw what appeared to be a man wrapped up in a spider web still alive. 

She went to go straight to him but was stopped by a ginormous spider. She stumbled back landed on her backside. She crab walked back to the covered area. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself and took her bow and an arrow and shot it stepping out in the open. The arrow hit home sinking deep into the creature’s eye. It slowed it down but took another four arrows to bring it down. She slug her bow across her back and drew the sword from its sheath and cut the man down. 

As soon as his feet touched the ground he accused her of trying to take the treasure and he ran. She chased after him and stopped dead shortly after. The dead were rising from their eternal beds. The man she had released stepped on a switch that made a spiked door spring to life. It took him and the risen dead out. Veronica crept forward not wanting to wake anymore dead. She saw the man had a journal and a golden claw sticking out of his pack, She grabbed both and thumbed through the journal reading a couple pages and it   
was lucky too as it explained the puzzle door and how the claw is needed. It also explained that he stole the claw.

Happy she had one of the items she had set out to find. She proceeded to sneak forward, jumping over the loose tile that would spell almost certain death. She tiptoed by hundreds of corpses in various states of decay, some looking as if they could spring to life at any moment. She stopped in a small cut out and sat between a couple broken jars and took a small break. She ate a chunk of bread from one of the loaves she had and a sip of water. She stood and stretched, popping several aching joints and began moving towards her final goal. She lucked out and managed to sneak through the winding tomb without waking the dead.

She reached a long stretch of hall that had several etched murals along the sides. At the end was a door with a middle plate that had three holes in it. She took the gold claw from her pack and turned it over. She went to the side because at just over 5 and a half feet tall she wouldn’t be able to reach the top ring. She pushed the inner most ring in and found it turned automatically. The middle ring was fine but it took two turns to get the big ring in the right position. She then stuck the claw into place and turned it until the door made a grinding noise. She removed it and watched as the door was swallowed into the floor. She walked through and saw a huge curved wall and a sarcophagus centered in the room.  
As she made her way up to the platform to look for the dragon stone tablet she heard a light chanting. As she got closer to the wall it got louder. Curious she went to examine it and suddenly there was a burst of wind and a blue and white energy shot into her chest. That is when she heard the crashes and saw a heavily armored zombie rising from the coffin. 

“Well shit” Veronica said as she drew her sword. She got hit a couple times, sure she had a cracked rib but she also got a couple good hits in as well. She decided to try something different and went to swing to the left which the zombie made to block. Using her momentum she turned and buried her sword deep into its skull on the right. It’s eye flickered before the life left it’s body for the second time. When she removed her sword from it’s head it slumped to the floor. She went to the sarcophagus and looked inside, happy to see what she assumed was a stone tablet. After storing the tablet in her pack she took out a health potion and quickly drank the red liquid. She could feel her various injuries knitting back together as the potion worked on her. 

She found some stairs that had a secret door she followed it and sighed with relief when she saw she was in the main room. She exited the dank tomb and was relieved that it was just past noon. She took the 20 minute hike down to the small village. Her first stop was to the trader and a very grateful Shopkeeper. She then stopped at the sleeping giant in for some real food. When she had eaten she left and was able to walk at a leisurely pace back to Whiterun and to the Jarl and his wizard.

She found the later in his study talking to a shorter blond woman. She placed the tablet in front of them and got a grumbled thank you from the mage. She turned to leave and walked right into the dark skinned elf that had stopped her the previous day.


	4. The One They Fear

“Farengar, we need you at once! You better come as well.” The woman said turning to Veronica skeptically.

Not really having anything else to Veronica shrugged and followed after the two members of the Jarl’s court. Years later Veronica would question of the was the dumbest or smartest thing she had ever done.

She listened as the clearly exhausted and singed guard told of the dragon attack on the tower that watches the city to the west. Farengar offered to follow the Jarl’s body guard named Irileth. Veronica felt bad she had forgotten the woman’s name but only she would know that ever happened so rather than losing focus in favor of something that was not important at all she listened as the Jarl explain how it wasn’t the right place for the mage. Veronica agreed, it wasn’t a safe place for anyone let alone someone who could potentially let his interest in wanting to study the beast get in the way of defeating it.

She did sputter when Balgruuf asked her to join Irileth. Just because she managed to escape Helgen after coming face to face with a dragon didn’t mean all that much to her. She protested that she would only get in the way. A couple lucky swings and ducks escaping Helgen and ancient undead where something completely different than facing a fire breathing flying lizard.

She could tell though that her protests were superficial. There was something holding her back, something inside her _wanted_ her to go to the watch tower to fight the dragon. The Jarl seemed to sense the hesitation in her arguments because he gave her a look that clearly said ‘ _Even you see that it is a good idea and you want to do it_.’

Vernonia sighed before reluctantly agreeing. The sane side of her just wanted to find a way to get home. That was the rational voice that she should be listening to. _But why be rational when you can be so insanely irrational?_ Her inner voice asked her. _Because rational is safe and safe means staying alive._ The other side of her argued back. _Yes but why be alive when you are not actually living?_ Her crazy adventurous side said. Her rational side had no response.

When Irileth was dismissed Veronica went to gollow but the Jarl was apparently not done with her as he requested to speak before she left. It turned out that he wanted to thank her for delving into the draugr infested barrow for his mage and bestowed a pair of hide gauntlets that had a faint green glow to them.

“They are enchanted to enhance your archery skill. I have also instructed Proventius to allow you to purchase a home in Whiterun.” He explained.

“Thank you my Jarl, I will not let you down.” She said while thinking of how hard that promise was to keep when she only had a single year or summer camp for archery and about 3 hours of sword training to rely on.

He nodded in acceptance of her words and turned to the guard, dismissing Veronica in the process to follow his housecarl. Veronica finally found the elf talking to the guards that would be accompanying them by the barracks that were located near the main gate into the city. She was in mid speech to help encourage the guards as Veronica approached, taking a spot near a guard with a leather and metal helmet that had a pair of horns.

As the dark elf spoke Veronica heard the man next to her mutter how they were all going to die. Veronica agreed but the hopelessly optimistic side of her being bolstered her reminding her that they had the same chance of success when it came to victory.

Irileth finished her speech and after shouting a rallying battle cry that the guards repeated they filed out of the city and headed for the western watch tower. They got there in about 10 minutes going at a fast pace but not fast enough so as to tire themselves out before having to fight a dragon.

“Alright, everyone look for survivors.” Irileth directed them.

The group carefully made their way through the rubble that had once been a watch tower and a walled in courtyard. Veronica walked into a guard who was coming out of the tower that she was about to search. The guard tried to get them to turn back, saying it was a lost cause, how the dragon had just flew off taking two guards with it. That was when they all heard a sound that Veronica recognized from moments before Helgen became the burnt out city that it currently was.

The dragon came over the mountains behind the tower and started circling the area.

“Well the good news is this is not the dragon that attacked Helgen so we may have a chance here. The bad news is that means that there is more than one dragon roaming the skies.” Veronica said as she saw that the sun glistened off the gold colored scales of the dragon.

“Praise Azura for small mercies regardless of what it may mean.” Irileth said.

The dragon let out another screech releasing a torrent of flames into the sky. Veronica eyed the tower, deciding some height would give her an advantage with a bow.

She ran up the tower and started to let a barrage of arrows loose at the dragon. As expected she did not hit every time but the hit to miss ratio was fairly good in favor of her skill. Beween her own arrows hitting home, the guards arrows tearing through the dragon’s wings and the electricity Irileth was hitting it with they managed to ground the beast ehich slid for about five feet before stopping.

For a creature of it’s size it managed to right itself and while it was now an easier target to hit it was by no means defenseless. Between its fire breath, claes, teath, and tail it was still a giant living death machine. Veronica svurried out of the the tower knowing that with her still very shotty aim she was more likely to hit a guard than the dragon despite its size. Instead she came charging to the battle, sword out and yelling like a madwoman. She took a running jump and landed squarely on it’s head.

The dragon tried to shake her off but it had no luck as she slashed at it. It managed to dislodgedl her before she drove her sword into it’s skull but she still had a grip on it’s horn, putting her in a much better to position to get an even more sensitive spot, it’s eye. With as much force as she could manage she drove the sword as deep as it could go. The dragon reared up yelling “Dovahkiin? No!” part of her stirred at the words but not enough to understand what was said in any detail.

The dragon breathed its last as it’s head crashed into the ground. That is when it happened, the scales began to glow and it looked like the corpse was about to burst into flame. Irileth ordered everyone to back away from the disintegrating body. It meant nothing as a wind rushed towards Veronica.

She was momentairly surrounded by a white, yellow, and purple wind. It made the loose hairs framing her face flutter. As the wind cumulated at her heart the word from inside the borrow, Fus, made sense, like she knew the meaning her entire life. It meant force.

Everyone surrounded her and one of the guards insisted she was something called dragoborn, the only one who could truly kill a ddragon. When she and Irileth disagreed he prompted her to try and shout. She was sure she was going crazy but something in her had awoken, some sort of “Fus” she said verbally intstead of internally saying force.

To the pleasure of he guards, her confusion, and Irileth’s apathy a burst of energy came out of hermouth creating a quick but fairly strong wind. Sensing the woman’s discomfort Irileth ordered her to report back to the Jarl and tell of their success. Veronica salavaged some bones and scales as well as arrows and coins from the skeleton of Milmulnor which she now knew was the freshly slain dragon’s name quickly before heading back to the palace as fast as she could.

She was just about to enter the city when the whole world began to shake and the distinct sound of several voice could be heard calling out to someone or something called the dovahkiin.


End file.
